Episode 6
The Melancholy of Souta, the Women of the Takanashi Family is the 6th Episode of the ''Working!! ''anime. It is first aired on May 15, 2010. Synopsis Episode six features Souta's sisters and his relationship with them. The episode starts out with a home video from 12 years ago taken by the late father of the Takanashi household. The video shows younger versions of all the Takanashi sisters. Kazue studying fervently, Izumi is reading a novel while Kozue enters with a brand new stuffed rabbit for the dress-wearing four year old Souta since he only gets hand-me-downs. A newborn Nazuna is seen crawling behind Souta while he thanks Kozue and tells her that he loves her. The scene cuts to the four sisters watching the video in silence, much to Souta's disdain. It is revealed that there were many videos taken of Souta because he was the only son. Izumi muses that it would be better if Souta had continued living like a woman because it would give her material for a love story. Izumi laments that there is no material around her since Kozue goes through boyfriends quickly, Nazuna is still a grade schooler, and Kazue is divorced. At the restaurant, it is White Day Satou gives a joint return gift to Todoroki from him and Souma. Todoroki tells Satou that she got a gift for Kyouko even though it is the day that men are supposed to give women return gifts. Todoroki responds by saying that Kyouko is cooler than a guy so it's ok. Souta gives a return gift to both Taneshima and to Inami. Since Souta can not go near Inami, he reveals that he bought a "magic hand" so that he can hand it to her from a safe distance. Inami is overwhelmed at the Souta's gift of hairpins and runs off not knowing whether to treasure or to wear them. Inami returns home to her mother who notices that she got a White Day gift. She asks her mother for advice on if she should wear them or not. Her mother appears happy that she received such a thoughtful gift. Souta returns home from school to find Kozue passed out drunk in the entrance to their home. Kazue groggily informs Souta that her boyfriend dumped her again. Izumi feebly crawls out of her room melodramatically apologizing to Kozue telling her that she would've carried her back to her room, but lifting anything more than a pen makes her sore. Souta remembers that Izumi has a deadline coming up for a script and tells her to go back to writing it. Kazue enters the room and lectures Souta for being too lenient with Izumi. Kazue's straightforward, confident manner clashes with Izumi's quiet reclusive personality causing a scuffle between the two where Kazue criticizes Izumi's choice to be a novelist among other things. Souta meanwhile bringing a vacuum to clean Izumi's room, is scolded by Kazue for being too lenient with Izumi. Kazue tells Izumi that if she can't handle her basic needs along with her job that she is not fit to be a novelist. Izumi shuts herself in her room baffling Kazue as to why she was upset. After some time has passed, Kazue attempts to reconcile with Izumi but when the door opens a cascade of junk flows out. Kazue apologizes and suggests that Izumi takes a break and watches TV or listens to stories to get ideas for her novel. Destroying hopes for reconciliation, Izumi says that it may be possible that she can get some material from Kazue's "dreamless" marriage and following divorce. Souta displays great responsibility since he is responsible for the family finances. When calculating the monthly bills, Souta notices that there is not enough money for all the expenses. Kozue drunkenly scolds Souta that it is because he spends too freely (despite her high alcohol consumption as pointed out by Souta). Before Souta goes to get his personal savings to pay for the bills, Nazuna enters with more than enough money to pay for the bills telling him that she just asked Kazue for some money. Nazuna also advises that Souta buy cheap alcohol for Kozue since she doesn't care what type it is. Nazuna states that she can manipulate her sisters to do her will which worries Souta that she might turn out twisted. Before leaving for the supermarket, Souta is confronted by Kozue asking him to buy her some alcohol to which he refuses. When he agrees to help Izumi clean her room after dinner, Kozue storms out in anger breaking into Souta's room. She plans to mess up all his personal items in his room only to find that the only decoration in his room is the stuffed bunny that she gave him 14 years ago. Kozue is touched that he still has it and realizes that he does love her. On the way to the store, Souta comes across Inami who is on an errand from her mother to pick up some items from the supermarket. Souta offers to buy the items she needs so that she doesn't have to be in a crowd. Souta walks her half the way home using the "magic hand" to hold hands. The two are confronted by Kazue who is returning from work who questions the relationship between the two after seeing the magic hand. Inami breaks under the strain and instead of exchanging the typical pleasantries, she starts saying she wants to attack Souta. Kazue, upset at first thinking Souta is in a destructive relationship, starts to get angry before Souta explains that she has severe androphobia and that is why she hits him. The three continue walking when Inami parts to go home. Before leaving, Souta gives Inami an apple indicating that he noticed that she was wearing the apple hair pin that he got her. Back at the Takanashi household Kozue approaches Souta apologizing for her previous outbreak. Nazuna notices that Souta took her advice and bought cheaper alcohol for Kozue. Inami thanks Souta for the manuscripts and ink. The five, though dysfunctional, all get together and have dinner. Trivia New Characters None Unanswered Questions Category:Episodes